One Good Reason
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Ray simplemente no podía encontrar una razón para que ella se fijara en alguien como él. Emma se encargaría de darle una buena razón. /One-Shot/Rayemma/SPOILERS DEL MANGA/AU/


**Los Personajes De "The Promised Neverland" NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kaiu Shirai.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**¡SPOILERS DEL MANGA!**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

–Bien, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Dos sombras se encontraban en la biblioteca, sumergida casi en completa oscuridad. Un pequeño candil sobre la mesa iluminaba con luz tenue, dejando ver la identidad de aquellas dos personas.

Una era una niña con cabello corto y color naranja. Un mechón rebelde se alzaba sobre su cabeza, luciendo como una antena. Sus orbes esmeraldas miraban fijamente a la persona frente a ella.

Esa persona era un niño más alto. Su cabello era de color negro azabache y un fleco ocultaba uno de sus ojos. Su mirada, que tenía el mismo color de su cabello, se enfocaba de manera expectante en la niña.

–Mmm… ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

–¿Emma?

Cubrió sus labios con el puño en pose pensativa, ignorando la confusión de su compañero.

–¡Ya sé! – exclamó. –, Creo que simplemente lo diré.

–No comprendo. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea y te apoyaré.

–Ray… – lo llamó, sonriéndole de una manera cálida y gentil.

Las mejillas del niño, o mejor dicho, preadolescente, se tiñeron de rojo. Emma siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para sus hermanos, pero la que ahora le dedicaba nunca la había visto antes. El brillo en su mirada era algo nuevo también y, por alguna razón, sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.

–¡Te quiero!

Las palabras resonaron como eco por toda la biblioteca. Después de haberlas dicho, un silencio sepulcral invadió cada rincón. Ni siquiera el sonido de los pequeños animales nocturnos era audible.

Ray estaba claramente en un estado de trance. Quería preguntar si había escuchado bien la declaración de Emma, en realidad, ¿Había interpretado bien? Ambos eran los mayores del grupo de Grace Field, y por ende, los que más velaban por el bienestar de sus hermanos. Eso quería decir que siempre se la pasaban juntos, al menos así era la mayor parte del tiempo. Las muestras de cariño entre ellos y sus demás hermanos no era diferente, o eso es lo que se había estado obligando a creer él mismo.

El cambio no era exageradamente notorio, pero existía en ambos. Parte de ese tiempo que pasaban juntos, no siempre era porque estuvieran planeando su siguiente movimiento. En realidad, se debía a que Emma buscaba la compañía de Ray más a menudo. Claro que nadie lo interpretaba de otra manera, pues los pequeños aún eran inocentes para temas sobre las relaciones que iban más allá de una simple amistad.

Eso no significaba que todos fueran ignorantes de este pequeño cambio. Los más veteranos del grupo, en especial Yuugo y Lucas, se habían dado cuenta desde hacía mucho sobre el apego de esos dos.

Ray también sabía que algo había cambiado, pero simplemente lo atribuía a su vínculo de hermandad. Sin embargo, la preocupación que mostraba por ella, así como sus atenciones, le habían hecho darse cuenta de que su manera de verla había cambiado. Ya no podía verla como su "hermana" y eso le causaba un gran remordimiento, pues a su difunto amigo Norman le gustaba. Por respeto a su memoria quería ignorar esos sentimientos, reprimirlos y dejar que muriesen en los confines de su alma. Desgraciadamente, era muy joven e ingenuo para creer que eso bastaría.

Todo esto los llevó a la situación que se desarrollaba en la biblioteca. Francamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, podía estar reafirmando su cariño por él como un hermano, pero por el otro, estaba diciendo que lo quería como algo más allá de eso. Por primera vez en su vida, Ray se topó frente a una situación que no podía resolver sólo con su proceso de pensamiento estratégico. Ciertamente había leído en libros sobre las relaciones de pareja y tenía una idea muy básica sobre ella, pero no era lo mismo leer sin sentir, que estar en la situación y tener sentimientos de por medio.

–¿Q…Qué quieres decir?

Las palabras apenas y pudieron salir de sus labios. En el poco tiempo que había tenido para pensar, únicamente se le habían ocurrido dos maneras de contestar. No obstante, Emma había mencionado que iría directamente al grano sobre lo que quería hablar con él, así que optó por ser directo también. Muy aparte de querer evitar los rodeos, su curiosidad y la leve esperanza que palpitaba en su corazón lo motivaron a responder de esa manera.

–¿Oh? – ella parecía asombrada por alguna razón, pero después, rio levemente con un ligero rubor. –, Creí que podrías entenderlo mucho más rápido que yo. A mí me tomó mucho darme cuenta.

–_No puede ser…_

Ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Su mirada nunca se apartó de la suya, provocando que los nervios se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Sus siguientes palabras sólo empeoraron su condición…

–¿Qué crees que significa?

Ray ya lo sabía a estas alturas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, también era consciente de sus sentimientos, pero todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, que no sabía que curso de acción tomar. Ahora entendía por qué Norman a veces actuaba como un estúpido cuando ella estaba cerca. La fragancia que desprendía, el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos, su peculiar cabello, todo en ella era perfecto. Era gracias a la pureza de su corazón que él seguía con vida, su bondad y cariño eran tan grandes, que el mismo Yuugo se vio abrumado en su momento por ella.

Abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero Emma se abrazó a su cuello, cortándole la respiración. Sus músculos se tensaron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su respiración cerca del oído.

–¿Emma…?

–Ray… – de nuevo, esa sensación eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. –, Me gustas. Te quiero, como mi pareja. Ya sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no?

La cara del chico se volvió completamente roja, mientras sus latidos del corazón se descontrolaban por completo. Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado. Sus sentimientos brotaron nuevamente, como una fuente que había sido obstruida y ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para liberarse del obstáculo que le impedía fluir.

Quería abrazarla, pero no había nada de fuerza en sus brazos. A pesar de la gran felicidad que sentía, era difícil para él aceptar con tanta facilidad lo sentimientos de Emma. Es decir, todavía tenía en mente lo cruel que había sido su idea de abandonar a todos en Grace Field, exceptuándola a ella y a Norman. Muchas veces cargó con las cosas completamente solo, siendo egoísta, queriendo salvar a los que consideraba los más importantes de su vida.

Ray simplemente no podía encontrar una razón para que ella se fijara en alguien así, en alguien como él. Sabía las palabras que debía decir, pero su sentimiento de culpa no se lo permitiría, en su lugar…

–¿Por qué?

De nuevo las palabras hicieron eco, pero Emma no respondió de inmediato, sólo se quedó ahí, abrazándolo.

–No te entiendo. – rio la chica suavemente.

–¿Por qué yo?

Ella se alejó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para verlo de frente.

–¿Por qué tú? – ladeó la cabeza, mientras su antena formaba un signo de interrogación.

–Sí. No lo entiendo, Emma. Es sólo que, no puedo terminar de entender, por qué elegiste a alguien como yo, a pesar de todo lo que hice. Quisiera que me dieras una buena razón, para terminar de entenderlo.

–_Ray… te estás rechazando a ti mismo y no te das cuenta. A menudo me regañas por querer cargar sola con las cosas, pero tú también lo haces._

La mirada de ella se oscureció y lo siguiente que Ray sintió fue un leve ardor en su mejilla izquierda.

–_¿Qué…! _– Ella le había dado una bofetada.

Después, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa e hizo que la mirara, completamente sorprendido por su agresividad.

–¿Querías una razón no? Aquí está tu buena razón.

Lo siguiente que pasó jamás se lo esperó, Emma lo besó en los labios. Fue corto, pero la sensación de sentir sus labios sería una que jamás en la vida olvidaría. Ella se alejó un poco, completamente ruborizada.

–¿Esa es una buena razón para ti?

–S…Sí. – apenas pudo responder, pues mentalmente no había asimilado lo que sucedió.

–Ray, siempre estaremos juntos de aquí en adelante, así que, por favor, deja de culparte por tu pasado. Incluso si debes cargar con algo, yo te apoyaré para que no lo hagas solo, ya no estarás solo.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que se necesitaron para romper el cristal tras el que se cubría. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios y la abrazó fuertemente.

–Gracias por existir. Yo también… te quiero.

XXX

XXX

XXX

–Y a pesar del tiempo, seguiste dándome una razón para quererte.

Ray, quien ahora tenía veintidós años, observaba una foto de su boda con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, mientras se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Era difícil creer que al final sí pudieron cumplir su sueño de tener una vida tranquila. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, pues todo por lo que pasaron valió la pena.

–¿En qué piensas? – una suave voz le susurró al oído, mientras lo abrazaba del cuello por detrás.

–En esa antena que tienes en la cabeza desde que naciste, ¿recibe señales alienígenas por casualidad?

–Tus bromas son terribles.

Una Emma con el cabello largo hasta la espalda baja y complexión delgada se sentó a su lado. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado, fruto de los años que habían pasado. Las curvas de su cuerpo eran la envidia de sus vecinas y vecinos también, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para su amado esposo.

–Para ti, que eres mi víctima, no son agradables. – rio levemente.

Emma infló las mejillas en un puchero, para después centrar su atención en la foto que él sostenía entre sus manos.

–Cómo olvidar ese día…

–Sí, el mejor día de mi vida. – le tomó su mano, viéndola con cariño.

–Claro, es por eso que estabas tan nervioso. Todavía recuerdo que tú parecías más la novia, dando vueltas como loco en el altar. Ver a Don tratando de detenerte fue muy cómico.

–No fue nada gracioso en ese momento, creí que me dejarías plantado. – gruñó, fingiendo molestia.

–¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo haría?

–¡Tardaste dos horas en aparecer!

–¡La supuesta limusina que pediste nunca llegó y Phil tuvo que llevarme en una bicicleta por media ciudad!

–Agh… Eso fue culpa de Yuugo, él me dijo que conocía a alguien. – desvió la mirada, apenado.

–Cierto. Pero, incluso con todo lo que pasó ese día, fue el mejor de todos. – Emma se pegó más a él, mientras sonreía alegremente.

–Estoy de acuerdo. – respondió, mirándola y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¡Oh! Eso me recuerda, ¿debería seguir dándote una buena razón para seguir conmigo como en aquel entonces?

–Vamos, ya puedes dejar eso, en aquella ocasión lo dije por miedo a lastimarte.

Repentinamente, ella se subió sobre Ray, quedando frente a frente.

–Lo seguiré haciendo, esta vez sí que te daré una muy buena razón… – el tono de Emma pasó a uno sensual, mientras desabrochaba la blanca camisa de botones.

–O…Oye, espera, ¿qué estás…?

–Shh – ella lo silenció, colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios, sonriéndole con sensualidad. –, No preguntes, sólo gózalo.

Abrió la camisa sin quitársela por completo, dejando ver su abdomen plano y sus voluptuosos pechos.

–¿Estas son dos buenas razones para ti?

La cara de Ray estaba completamente roja y sólo asintió, sin despegar su mirada del pecho de Emma.

–Mi amado Ray, sí que te VOY A DAR una MUY buena razón.

Y en la soledad de aquella sala de su hogar, los dos rememoraron su noche de bodas.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot de esta ship :3 Nos leemos!_


End file.
